Shattered
by brightXheadedXwarrior
Summary: When something horribel happens to Clary, she closes herself off. Can Jace pull her through, or will Clary never be the same? Summary sucks JxC
1. Prolog

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot line.

Clary sat in the ally, shaking. She had heard stories about this sort of thing happening, but she never dreamed that it could happen to her. Especially after she found out about her Shadowhunter background. After all, even though she'd never had the training, wouldn't some sort of instinct kick in like it had with the demon that had been in her apartment?

Had that really only been a few months ago? It felt like lifetimes.

And the last time she'd seen Jace… It had only been three weeks ago, but that also felt like lifetimes. The Chex-Mix she'd had for breakfast that morning felt like it had happened in another lifetime as well.

She felt dirty all over, but it wasn't from the slime from the dumpster that she now sat leaning against. It wasn't from being curled up on a back ally of New York City. It was from something that she'd only heard stories of.

What was she supposed to do now? Call the police? Luke? Simon? Calling someone seemed like the obvious thing to do, but she couldn't. She couldn't make herself reach into her pocket and pull out her cell phone. It was just all too embarrassing. Luke and Simon… How could she tell them what happened? How could she be around them, around any man, after this?

Isabelle, maybe? She wasn't sure what she and Isabelle were, exactly. Friends, acquaintances? She didn't know if Isabelle liked her. Clary admired Isabelle. She was strong, and competent. Isabelle would have never let something like this happen to her. She would have been able to take care of herself. No, she couldn't call Isabelle. What if she laughed. What if she confirmed what Clary was fearing; that this had all been her fault.

After another few minuets of thinking, Clary made her decision. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she'd never needed before. The only reason she had it at all was because Jace had insisted. His exact words had been _If something happens, and you can't get a hold of me, I want you to be able to get help. _That had been after they were leaving Taiki's.

The phone rang three times before she got a response.

"Clary?" His voice was slightly disbelieving. "Why are you calling _me?_ Jace is right here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Alec," Clary didn't recognize her own voice. She was on the verge of crying. "Don't tell Jace. I don't want him to know. Can you-- can you just go in the other room for a minuet?"

"Are you ok?" Alec asked. "Are you crying?"

"What's wrong?" she heard Jace ask in the background. He sounded worried.

"Hey, Jace, it's nothing. Just a bad connection. Um, she didn't mean to call. Sat on her phone and hit the speed dial," Alec lied. "I'll be right back. I just left something in my room." Clary heard foot steps and then a door. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"I need help. I just… I didn't know who else to call. I was raped."

****

A/N: Okay, this is something I just wrote spur of the moment. I don't have much planed except for a lot of Jace and Clary moments and Alec and Magnus moments. This is just the prolog. My next Chapters will be longer. So, good, bad, yes, no? Give me reviews!! No flames please, just constructive feedback.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot line. **

"I still don't understand why you called me," Alec said after Clary had told him what had happened. He was sitting a few feet away from her, and had originally intended to sit closer in an attempt to comfort her, but he'd seen the way she had tensed when her neared her. In a way, he was glad for it. Clary wasn't his favorite person in the world; she had an affect on Jace that Alec had only dreamt of having. Trying to comfort her would have been beyond awkward for him.

"You know what it's like to have a secret. None of the others do," Clary tried to explain. "Now we both have something that we don't want Jace to know about."

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes pleading. She still wasn't sure that Alec would keep her secret. She didn't know if he'd use it as black mail; she prayed to the Angel that he wouldn't, but she still wasn't sure. Clary had no idea what lengths Alec was willing to go to in order to get closer to Jace. Hopefully, telling her secret would be too far for him.

"Please Alec. Please don't tell him."

She looked horrible. Her hair was wet from the thick, oily puddle of water that she had been pushed down in, and her cloths were dirty. These things didn't stand out in comparison to the burses on her face though. Alec knew she must have been bruised all over. He considered calling Magnus to see if there was anything he could do; a healing spell perhaps.

"You can't keep this from him for long. You know he'll piece it together," Alec reasoned. He watched as Clary's jaw tensed and her eyes took on a fierce determination.

"He wouldn't piece anything together if we don't give him anything _to _piece together," she insisted. Alec sighed, wishing there was some way to make her see. Keeping this from Jace wouldn't end well. He'd be furious with both of them. Well, maybe not Clary. He never seemed to be able to truly be mad at Clary. He pretended to be, but Alec knew better than that. He'd lived with Jace long enough to know when he was faking.

"We should call Magnus," Alec said. "Or the police. This is a mundane issue. Other mundane's would be able to handle it. That way, you'd get closer and Jace wouldn't have to find out."

"Alec, don't you get it? No one can know. You can't tell anyone. Not Simon. Not Isabelle. Not even Church," Clary said.

"You can't just pretend that this isn't happening," Alec argued.

"It's not a big deal. It… It was my own stupid fault, so I shouldn't really be that ups--"

"It wasn't your fault, and it is a big deal," Alec was getting frustrated how could he make her see that she needed help? "God Clary! I know that you don't like doing what other people tell you, but come on!! This is important!"

Clary flinched at his words, and became even more tense.

"Just give me time," she asked, suddenly not able to look at him. "Can we just leave now? Alec paused for a moment, trying to figure her out. Was this why Jace was so drawn to her? Because she was so different? So difficult? A challenge?

"Yeah, let's go," Alec grumbled. He sprang to his feet, not bothering to offer her a hand up.

···········

They took a cab back to the institute. Alec told the driver where to go, but after that it was silent. Clary say with her knee's drawn into her chest and focused on not letting herself cry. She would not cry in front of Alec. Then he'd definitely tell Jace. She'd be lucky if he kept his word as it was.

Besides, one of the reasons that she'd called Alec of all people was that they'd never paid enough attention to each other to be able to read each other's emotions. She needed someone she could trust, but who wouldn't be able to call her bluffs while she tried to regain control on her emotions.

"Where did you tell Jace you were going?" Clary finally asked. "You didn't tell him you were going to meet me, did you?"

"I told him that I was running an errand for Magnus," Alec said. He glanced at her, and then back to the window. "How are you going to explain the burses?" When she didn't say anything, he looked back to her. She looked confused, and if he'd spoken in a different language.

"What burses?" Her voice was to quiet for the cab driver to hear. Already he'd been splitting suspicious glances between Alec and Clary. Alec sighed and pulled out his Stele, polished to a shine, and tilted it so Clary could see herself. He hadn't thought it was possible for her face to pale even more.

"It really isn't that bad," Alec lied. "I'm sure Isabelle could show you how to cover them up. She dose that after de--" Alec shot a look to the cab driver who was doing a very poor job of pretending that he wasn't listening to them. "Isabelle covers her burses up whenever she gets them."

"I'll think of something to tell them," Clary promised as the cab came to a stop. Alec paid the driver and hopped out of the cab. Clary moved to follow, but paused when the driver asked her:

"Sugar, you're friend there, he didn't, ah," he made a gesture to his face, matching the general area that was bursed on Clary's face. "Did he?"

"No. He just came to help me after it happened," Clary told me. She gave him a small smile for reassurance. She meant for it to be broad and bright, but it was barely more than a twitch of her lips.

Alec was already bounding up the stairs of the Institute. Clary, afraid to be on her own, scrambled to catch up with him. "Alec! Wait!" she called. She sounded borderline frantic. Alec found himself whishing there was something he could do to make her feel better. Sure, he'd been scared before, but not of anything mundane. He'd never feared any type of physical trauma short of something that would cause him death. It was the physiological things that he had always been afraid of developing. He could see them now, just beginning to form behind Clary's eyes. What would happen to her once she had time to really think about what had happened to her?

She had said that she wasn't going to give Jace anything to piece together, but how could she not? She wouldn't be able to pretend that nothing had changed, had she? Alec didn't have experience with things like this; nothing other than the few stories he'd heard about some of the things that downworlders did to the mundane's, but he couldn't imagine how she could live life as she always did.

Clary had been hoping to make it to her room without seeing Jace, but he was just coming out of the elevator as she and Alec were walking through the pews. When he saw them, something flashed behind his eyes, Clary though. She ignored it. Right now, Jace's feeling's weren't at the top of her list of priorities.

And then he noticed the burses.

He picked up his pace, jogging to stand in front Clary. He cupped her face and tilted the bursed side of her face towards the dusty light that was filtering in through the broken stain glass windows.

Clary had to fight with herself to not shy away from Jaces' touch. _He's just worried,_ she told herself, _he just want's to make sure I'm okay._

"By the Angel, Clary, what happened?" His voice dripped with a type of concern that she's never heard before. It certainly wasn't the way that a brother would speak to his sister, was it? His fingers, feather light against her hyper sensitive skin, traced the outline of the black and blue marks. Her heart was beating at two times it's normal rate. But it wasn't from the excitement of his touch as it normally was. It was from the fear of what that once longed for touch might become.

"It was nothing. I fell and hit my face on the side walk," Clary lied. Jace put his free hand on her arm and leaned closer to her to get a better look. That was when Clary broke, pulling away from him and scrambling backwards a few feet.

Jace looked as if she'd stabbed him.

"Clary?"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Clary said as clearly as she could manage. She walked to the elevator, trying to keep her walk normal, not rushed, or panicky. That didn't stop Jace from noticing that it was off.

When she turned to look at them, they both noticed the disturbing, too calm look in her eyes. Something about it scared Jace more than any demon ever had. Alec noticed it too, and wished that there was something, anything he could say to her without Jace figuring out what was really going on.

Jace watched her until the elevator doors closed, and then wiped around to Alec.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Look Jace," Alec began. For a moment, he considered telling his friend the truth, but Clary had already been violated enough. He didn't need to betray her trust as well. "I just meet up with her outside. She told me the same thing she told you."

Alec walked away from Jace, traveling the same path that Clary had taken seconds before. Things were going to get worse, he knew. This was just the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or alerted/faved. I really appreciate it! Okay, so this was more of a filler chapter than anything else, and I'll be getting to the Jace/Claryness in the next chapter. Keep reviewing! It motivates me to write faster! 3 **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot line. **

Clary had been locked in her room at the Institute for hours now. Jace had been sitting in the room next to hers, leaning against the common wall, trying to figure out what he'd done to earn such a reaction from her. Had one of his enemies found her and hurt her?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she'd been hurt because of him.

And what about that call to Alec?

She and Alec had never gotten along, and, as horrible as it might have seemed, Jace enjoyed that. It seemed very coincidental that Clary would accidentally call Alec, and then they'd just happen to run into each other less than an hour later.

Why hadn't she called him?

Was there something going on with her and Alec? Jace had thought that Alec was with Magnus, but was it possible… He had thought that the main reason they didn't get along was because of him. Was it at all possible that the real reason they had been so wicked to each other was that they were trying to fight off a growing attraction to each other?

The very thought of it sent white hot furry through his body. His teeth clenched, and his hands curled into tight, lethal fists. He knew it was irrational. Clary was his sister, as much as he hated to admit it. He should want nothing for the best for her. And Alec was the best guy he knew. He'd always be Jace's first choice for backup, not matter if he were facing a demon or trying taste testing for Isabelle. Clary would be safe with him; safer than she'd be if she were with Simon now that he was a Vampire.

Maybe he should contact Magnus and ask him if he and Alec were still seeing each other. But they hadn't exactly been 'seeing each other' to begin with, had they? It was more of a 'friends with benefits' package, or that's what Jace had _thought_ at least.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps walking down the hall way, passing the room he was sitting in, and stopping at Clary's door. There were three knocks, accompanied by a voice.

"Clary, I got your stuff from Luke's," Alec said. Jace's jaw clenched tighter. Making sure Clary was conferrable was _his_ job. Not Alec's. But when he'd followed her up to her room, aiming to find out what had happened, she'd just sent him away. She didn't even open the door.

However, that wasn't what was happening now.

Jace heard the door open, and Alec walk in. He strained his ears, trying to pick up any piece of their conversation, but he couldn't make anything out.

He hadn't thought it was possible for him to become any more enraged. He'd been wrong.

In one movement, he was on his feet and storming down the hall. His bedroom was right across from Clary's, but he didn't think he could stand to be that close to her and Alec right now. Isabelle was walking towards him, going to her room to get ready for a date, no doubt. When she saw the look on her adopted brother's face, her step faltered. She quickly recovered herself, replacing the lightly worried look on her face with one of amusement.

"Why Jace, what's wrong? Are you having an ugly day?" she asked.

"I never have ugly day's, Isabelle. I'm just a pleasant to look at as ever, if not increasingly so," Jace replied. His heart wasn't in it, and it didn't escape Isabelle's notice. Jace had passed her at this point, and she stood frozen in the hall way looking after him.

"Jace?" she called.

He stopped, hesitating for a moment to get himself under control before he turned to face Isabelle.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

Jace did his best to give her one of his classic cocky smiles, not bothering to stick around to see if she bought it or not.

···········

He didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would. When Jace spent time with Clary, he stayed with her for as long as he could. Either until it seemed like too long for a brother to hang out with his newly found little sister, or until he couldn't bare being nothing more than her brother for another second.

Alec was only with her for fifteen minutes. Still, it was much too long. Jace knew what could go on behind closed doors in a fifteen minute period.

He was sitting in the kitchen, tapping his fingers impatiently against the counter top, when Alec entered the room. He didn't look any different than he normally did. No rumpled hair, swollen lips or disorderly cloths. That faded Jace's anger a little, making what Alec was about to receive a lot less painful.

Jace caught him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him up against the stainless steel refrigerator. The impact of Alec's body caused the few photo's held in place by weak magnets shift.

"Jace! What are you--"

"What's going on with you and Clary?" Jace demanded. His golden eyes bore into Alec's blue ones. Alec looked scared. The only times he'd even been afraid of something where Jace was involved was when it could lead to Jace being injured. Now though, Alec was more concerned for his own safety.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on with me and Clary. I'm just helping her out with some stuff," Alec explained in a hurry. Jace knew that tone of voice. That was the tone that Alec used with his mother when he was trying to explain why he'd been at Magnus's for such a long time.

"By the Angel, Alec, if your lying to me--"

"I'm not lying. She just had a bad day and I'm trying to help her out," he insisted. Jace thought about this for a moment before letting Alec go. He turned and strode back to the counter.

"Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" Jace questioned. He didn't like this. He was never the one to be kept in the dark. He was the one who kept _others _in the dark. He almost laughed to find out how unpleasant it really was.

"Jace, I don't know why she won't tell you. You just have to give her time. You'll find out eventually, but it's not my place to tell you," Alec informed him. He didn't wait to see what Jace's reaction would be. He already knew. Jace would be furious. He wouldn't like being left out of the secret.

···········

_She couldn't gain any ground, no matter how fast she ran. Every time she looked over her shoulder, he was that much closer to her. The big, faceless mass, carrying a beer bottle and staggering towards her. He was laughing. She'd never heard anything like it before. No noise a demon could make would ever compare. _

_Clary opened her mouth to scream for help, but no noise came out. She felt his hand grip her upper shoulder. Her heart was pumping adrenalin through her entire body, allowing her to take everything in with too much detail_

"_Clary," he said. Clary screamed. He kept saying her name over and over, and no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't fight him off. He shoved her to the ground. She hit her head off of the pavement. Stars exploded behind her eyes. _

"Clary!" Jace called. He was leaning over her, trying to shake her awake. She opened her eyes, scrambling to get into a sitting position. She couldn't make sense of what was going on. Where had the faceless man gone? He had to be here somewhere, didn't he? Clary looked around the room franticly, trying to find any sign of danger. She ignored slightly nauseous feeling that the movement of her head caused her.

"It's okay, Clary, it was just a bad dream. You're safe," Jace told her. Jace, Clary realized. The only other person in the room was Jace.

A feeling of complete safety washed over her. It reminded her of when she was little and would hide between Luke and her mother during a thunder storm.

"Jace," she whispered, then threw herself into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and began to sob.

"Clary?" Jace was clearly puzzled, and why shouldn't he be? Clary knew that this was an extreme reaction. So much for not giving him anything to piece together. He pulled back so he could have a better view of her face. He'd been expecting to see the bruises, but he felt his heart clench nonetheless. But he could bare it, not by much, but he could bare it. What he couldn't bare was seeing the unbridled fear in her eyes. He'd seen Clary afraid before, but nothing like this. Jace wondered if it were even possible for a single person to be so petrified and have and ever be in there right mind again.

"Clary, you have to tell me what happened. Please. Let me help you." He was begging. Had he ever begged before?

It was clear that Clary wasn't listening to what he was saying. "Don't leave, Jace. Please, I'll do anything. Just don't leave," she sobbed. Jace had both of her small hands in one of his. He used his free hand to brush away the hair that was plastered to her face by sweat and tears.

"Shh," he soothed her. "I'll stay for as long as you want me," he vowed. "Just breathe, ok? Everything's going to be fine; you're safe."

He guided Clary back to a laying position, resting her head gently on her pillow. The whole time, her emerald eyes were darting around the room, hesitating in the places where the shadows were thickest. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Jace as he laid next to her. She buried her face in his chest, trying to smother her sobbing. Jace wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words. Later, it could have been hours or minuets, Clary mumbled a weak, 'Thank you,' to Jace.

"Anything for you," he whispered back. After that, Clary's sobs quieted to stray tears and the occasional hiccup. Jace kept humming until they were both asleep.

**A/N: I'm not sure how good I did with that… :/ The reason being is that I'm a little doped up on Advil and stuff. My sisters horse feel on me today while I was trying to untangle him from some wire. Anyway, I probably will update once more this week (no promises though). Don't expect anything over the weekend, it's my birthday and I'm going to be out with friends. ****J**

**Leave me feedback on my writing style; I really want to know how you think I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot line. And I haven't read City of Glass yet. *sad* **

Jace though he was dreaming when he woke in the morning with Clary's scent thick in his nose. She smelled like clean cotton and wildflowers, he thought. It took him a few moments to remember the events of last night, and when he did, his eyes snapped open.

He was still in Clary's bed, the blanket tangled around his legs and the pillows arranged next around his head. Clary was gone, but he could still see the dent in the pillow where her head had rested.

He pulled himself up and stretched his arms above his head, relishing the way his muscles felt while they stretched and contracted. "Clary?" he called, just incase she'd gone into the bathroom to take a shower. When the only response that met him was silence, he pulled himself up and walked into the hall way.

He was greeted by Church.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked. The cat gave him a look that was more annoyed than anything else and reluctantly started to drag his paws down the hall. Jace was tingling with tension. After last night, he didn't think it was a good idea for Clary to be alone. He didn't think it was a good idea for Clary to be without _him,_ more specifically. But Church didn't seem to care about anything other than making sure he didn't over exert himself.

Finally, they ended up in front of the Library doors.

"Thanks, Church," Jace said. As he put his hand on the door, a horrible, horrible smell filled his nose. It was something that he'd come to know and dread. Something that would have even Valentine running for the hills. "Church? Is Isabelle making breakfast?"

The cat sneezed in disgust. It was all the confirmation Jace needed.

"I'll slip you the tuna if you go sabotage her," he vowed. Before he slipped into the Library, he watched Church trot away towards the kitchen.

"Clary, are you in here?" Jace asked. He didn't receive and answer, but the fire was going and he saw the light it cast reflected of Clary's hair. She was sitting an armchair facing the fire. "Clary?" Jace said again. Still, she didn't answer.

He walked over to her. She looked awful. Her eyes were ringed with black, and her bruises looked worse than they had last night. Jace was hoping that this would be one of the few times things didn't get worse before they got better. He hated thinking that it looked like he'd been wrong.

Clary was wrapped in a blanket with her knees pulled into her chest. Her eyes were steady on the fire, but he didn't think she was seeing it. No, she wasn't even in this room. Her mind had taken her somewhere far away.

"Clary," Jace said as he put his hand on her shoulder. This broke her trance and she flinched as if a demon had just dropped from the ceiling rafters. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you." She just nodded and let her eyes go back to the fire.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jace asked, kneeling on the ground beside her.

"I'm fine," Clary said without looking at him. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Jace turned his head, looking at the clock on the other side of the room. "A little after nine."

"I have to go get ready to meet Luke," Clary said.

"Are you guys going to the hospital to see you're mother?" he asked. He knew that Jocelyn was his mother too, but he couldn't make himself say it. He could barely make himself think it.

Clary nodded.

"You could come," she suggested. "She's your mom too." At this, she brought her eyes around to him. As much as he didn't want to go with her, he found himself agreeing.

It had been the look in his eyes that had convinced him. They had been so scared. So helpless. How could he have said 'No' to that? _Plus,_ he thought, _maybe if I spend as much time with her as I can, I can figure out what really happened. _

They both went to there own rooms to get ready and met at the door twenty minuets later. As the elevator door's closed behind them, they could hear Isabelle calling everyone for breakfast. At least Clary wouldn't have to endure that, as well.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I just wanted to show Clary starting to close herself off. More later. R&R J**


End file.
